The present invention is generally related to mounting an integrated circuit chip on a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a socket that facilitates mounting and alignment of an integrated circuit chip on a printed circuit board.
Sockets for mounting electronic devices such as integrated circuit chips on a printed circuit board are known. The socket may be mounted to the printed circuit board, while the integrated circuit chip is snap-fitted into the socket. One advantage of this arrangement is that, unlike integrated circuit chips that are soldered directly on the printed circuit board, an integrated circuit chip that is mounted in a socket can be easily disconnected from the printed circuit board for testing and replacement. However, the relatively dense layout and small size of electrical contacts on some integrated circuit chips necessitates precise alignment both between the socket and the printed circuit board, and between the integrated circuit chip and the socket.